1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data process technology, and particularly to a system and a method for managing digital/analog convertors (DAC) of a video card.
2. Description of Related Art
A computing device employs a video card (e.g. video graphics array (VGA)) card and an output connector to connect the computing device to an external device (e.g. a cathode ray tube (CRT) display), for displaying a picture. However, because the video card is an output port to connect to the external device, the video card may be destroyed or affected by the external device. For example, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) or an abnormal external device may bring a high voltage or a high current to the video card, and a digital/analog convertor (DAC) in the video card may be damaged. Once the DAC is damaged, the pictures may be displayed abnormally. For example, color may be lacking in a RGB color model. The video card has to be discarded. It is inconvenient and wasteful.